1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices and particularly, to a heat dissipation device for dissipating heat generated by electric members and an electronic device having the heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical electronic device (e.g. sever, host, etc) includes a plurality of receiving spaces for receiving a plurality of hard disk drives. Some of the receiving spaces may not be used, so a corresponding number of dummy blocks need to be inserted into the unused receiving spaces. However, the receiving spaces with the dummy blocks are wasteful, and the heat dissipation of the electronic device with the dummy blocks included is not efficient.
Therefore, what is needed is a new heat dissipation device and a electronic device using the new heat dissipation device that can overcome the described limitations.